


我喜欢你是寂静的

by wocanina



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Superman: Red Son - Freeform, 超人：红色之子
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: 如果布鲁斯在十九岁就遇见了超人，那么他们会亲吻拥抱，还是会继续毁灭对方？





	我喜欢你是寂静的

**Author's Note:**

> 无捉虫，私设成堆。更多的设定会在以后的章节展开，现在先说明一下。会有原创人物的出现。
> 
> 超人大约于1923年降落在了苏联，乌克兰。布鲁斯的父亲是在第二个五年计划的时候，被应聘过来的美国团队中的一名工人，之后和作为俄罗斯人的母亲相恋并结婚。在二战末尾（1944年），两人生下了一位男孩，起名布鲁斯。超人成为主席的那一年，也就是他来到莫斯科的那一年（1953年），布鲁斯的父母因为反超人被枪杀。在布鲁斯十九岁的那一年（1963年），超人还没有成为完全的极权主义者，并仍在与克格勃争夺更大的控制权；脑控技术也并没有出现。两人相差21岁。

 

 

自西伯利亚来的寒风凛冽，把落在莫斯科的绵雪削成了片片刀锋，只盼着伤害在此夜半窜行于黑暗中的人。好在这街道上的雪还没有积聚多时，道上仍可见几道歪斜的脚印和沿着道路远去的轮胎印，原处薄薄一层白雪被碾得乌黑。但其实不用多久，这街道的一切都会被另一轮席卷而来的风雪掩埋——砖缝、污痕、甚至过去；鲜血也好，腐肉也罢，只要在明日的高高艳阳下，耀眼红光就能烧了含泪的眼角，没有人再会看见，没有人再会愁眉苦脸……

 

在一道暗巷深处，一简陋酒吧的昏黄灯光仍旧亮着，透过老旧的窗户引着酒鬼通往迷茫的黑甜乡。突然，酒吧的门砰地一响，一年轻男人从里面撞开了门。冷风立马灌进室内，被磨秃的老木门在风的拍打下像紊乱的关节般吱吱作响，给烈风的口哨加了声不和谐的杂音。那青年背着光，影子摇摇晃晃，已然是醉得一塌糊涂。无情的风钻进他松垮的围巾和衣领里作乱，试图给他苍白的皮肤刺上红痕。但青年却不急着驱寒，只是干站在门边，眼眸失了焦距，冻得发红的脸微微耸拉着，挫去他耀眼的容貌几丝光亮；但身上浓烈的酒味却又生生给他酿出了一副醇美的醉容。但同样被灌入的冷风刺到的醉汉们此时可无暇品味，从背后传来的稀稀落落的骂声和紧跟着的推搡直接将青年赶出了门外，只透过窗户留给他一个昏黄的琉璃碎光；那青年无心留意，只是在路中央定了一会后，就沿着路上的轮胎印踉跄着走了。

 

青年用了半晌才醉醺醺地走完那区区半俄里的路，褪了黑暗的包裹，来到了街角：那是和高尔基大街的交界处，再不远就能看见超人博物馆。他面朝着敞亮得多的大街；想要躲回暗巷的感觉油然而生，脚下跟着直觉往后一退，却一下失了重心。青年直直地摔倒在地。来自后脑和尾椎的钝痛瞬间超越了酒精带来的麻痹和眩晕，也正因如此，尽管倒在街灯之下，他的眼前却一片漆黑。瘫在地上的他呜咽了几声，想要重新起身，手却没办法将自己的躯体与覆着雪的砖块剥离开来。

 

他索性闭上了眼睛。地面无情的寒冷渗进大衣内，这时他才真正意识到他摔倒了，并摔得厉害，而且还非常醉；但这时雪倒成了抚慰，不仅舒缓了他的疼痛，还渐渐冻住了他的身体和本就转不动的意识。如果不是因为他还有着最基础的五感，他会以为他真的死了。但在醉酒后的黑暗里，他的情绪和记忆却苏醒得太快了——往日以前那大街旁还未被拆迁的破旧公寓像海市蜃楼一般在他脑海里出现后就立即消失，取而代之的是如今不远处因大雪停工的建筑工地……所有的事物都让路给了繁荣的莫斯科，而他的童年最后也还是像泡沫一般化尽了。

 

他从来都没来得及对他小时候的 _ **一切**_ 告别。

 

想着想着，他的眼睛在这寒夜之中竟然热了起来，又很快在眼角变得湿冷。一时间，他还以为是雪片落在了他眼边。

 

也许只要再等一晚，他就终于能回家了。他想。

 

时间慢慢过去，也不知道月亮在天上移了几寸，在风雪的喧嚣间，青年好像听见了车辆驶来的声音。那马达在不远处持续地嗡鸣，就像蜂群时刻准备扑面攻击。

 

原来并不是他的错觉。听到车门关闭的声音后，他确定了他的想法。踏着雪来的脚步声越来越近，他知道是有人过来了。脑里的声音告诉他赶紧起身跑走，但他发现自己连睁开眼都有点困难，更不要说将自己上身撑起来了。好不容易睁开眼睛，并适应过来街灯射过来的光线后，墙上贴着的宣传海报是第一个映入眼帘的。

 

上面有张无处不在的面孔。

 

红色的背景被惨白的灯光照着，更加凸显了海报里的男人的轮廓；占据了整个画幅的伟人明明在坚定地望着着他的莫斯科，却像是无法将墙根边的青年放进眼里。青年就那样死盯着那男人的脸，脑内近乎疯狂地回放着，放大着那一天的碎片：被他攥得破烂的海报、海报上那打在男人脸上的红叉、和最后在地上浸透了他父母鲜血的十几副太阳般温暖的笑脸。

 

过了十年，他还是不知道他父母的尸身在哪里与其他千万个兄弟姐妹腐烂并归于尘土，但那个人的面貌却一点没变。

 

不知不觉，他死瞪着的双眼再次热了起来，模糊了视线。现在他只想站起身，将那面孔从墙上撕下，再次攥在手里，一点点揉皱，并放进嘴里用他的臼齿把笑脸嚼得变形。即使在风中颤抖着，青年还是用尽全力向海报伸出了手……他身旁突然一暗，他以为是自己的眼睛再次出了问题，但其实是从街方向过来的黑影终于来到了他的身边，影子覆在了他的眼睛上。身边的人将他扶了起来，在有一阵眩晕中回过劲的青年眨了眨眼睛，意图清醒头脑，双眼里的泪水却因此掉落，青年终于可以看清了——

 

“超人主席，请小心一点。”

 

他听见有人在不远处这么说。在那人的臂弯里，他看着那人的脸庞变得越来越清晰：和海报里的人毫无二致。那人在街灯下发着光，此时正用一种他无法理解的眼神看着他。这时候他一定像只狼狈的狗，他这么想。青年想笑，可在心里困了十年的他更想痛哭，更想爬开，更想叫喊出声。但他这些都没做，而是在那人惊讶的眼神和不远处的枪口下突然将那人骑在身下，并二话不说就掐紧了那人的脖颈。他承认害怕面前这个人，又敬畏着他——他是所谓钢铁的人*的继任，却有着真正的钢铁之躯，用一己之力将一个水深火热的莫斯科带回高峰；但他所继承的衣钵，却在最开始就葬送了千万人的生命。

 

这个人的莫斯科就是立在那尸体堆上，和一堆愚民独自辉煌，烧灼掉了所有自由的草芥。

 

青年的手太冷了，冷到那人皮下的血都像是滚烫；那钢铁之躯的喉结死死抵着他的指节，好像一把钝刀正威胁着磨断他的手指。他看着那面孔渐渐涨红，自己的眼里的惧意慢慢褪去；他感到热血冲上脑门。这时候，青年什么都不怕了：他不怕那人是否用他致命的热视线随着那依旧恶心的眼神望进他的眼睛，他不怕身后那枪口将他的肉体射得千疮百孔，即使是在他听见那一声枪响的时候——

 

那子弹并没有打进他的身体。

 

一瞬之后，青年才反应过来发生了什么：身下那人的生命丝毫没有被自己愚蠢的举动威胁到，甚至反过来主宰了他的。他恍惚地向身旁看去，那人的手里攥着什么，想必是刚才朝他射来的子弹。他再重新看回自己仍旧掐着那人的双手，呼吸不免跟着擂鼓般的心跳一起变得急促，白雾不断地从嘴里冒出，轻轻触着身下人的鼻尖。不知道是因为后怕，或是被冻着了，他的全身都开始战栗，手也慢慢松开了来，但仍旧放在那人的脖颈周围，就仿佛是在取暖。

 

面对着被白灯照得闪亮的双眼，青年又什么都看不清了——海报里的那人并没有这样的湛蓝眼眸，也没有这样慈悲。冬日里的泪水再次被引力拉了下来，滴到了那人的脸上。他看着被眼泪砸到的那人的怔愣样子慢慢变成更复杂的神情，突然想说声对不起，但还没说出口，喉咙就先一酸；他猛地转过头去吐了出来。地上的呕吐物泛着酒臭和半腐烂的食物的气味，十分刺鼻，但风很快就将其卷走了。

 

一整天下来他就只吃了几块面包，所以这时候也就吐了一点就再也吐不出来了；可他还没来得及用手背擦擦自己的唇角，就被背着枪的人从那人身上粗暴地拉了起来，并将他重重地按到了粗糙的墙上，砾石蹭得脸颊顿时一片火辣，想必是擦破了皮。疼还是疼的，但他已经没有任何精力在意任何事情了。他甚至没有发出一点吃痛的声音，只是重新闭上了眼。

 

如果这张脸受了伤，嘴里都是酸臭味，葬礼上还会有人愿意亲吻我吗？他不合时宜地想着。

 

“我没事，同志。请放开他。”他听见那人这么说，眉心跟着心脏一跳，但没有说话。

 

“可是……”

 

“我相信他只是喝太多了，请将他送到车上吧。”

 

“是，主席。”

 

就范的青年被带进后座之后就缩在了车座角落里，额头顶着冰冷的车窗跟着车的行驶而晃动着。卡尔默默看着紧闭着眼的青年，这才发现他已经抱着手臂有一段时间了，看起来正浑身发冷。他在心里暗骂自己一声，立即将身上的大衣脱下，并小心地披到了青年身上，有些害怕他会拒绝自己的好意。但比起先前街上的他，现在青年安稳得像是昏了过去，并没有推就或是直接甩开他的手，也许是因为太累了；但青年身体轻微的震颤和皮肤冒出的细密热汗告诉卡尔，军装下的他正在慢慢暖起来。

 

“请问要送他去哪里呢？”

 

“先送我们，”卡尔停顿了一下，看了看另一边的青年。“先送我们去克林姆林宫。”

 

“这恐怕，”副驾驶座的军人惊叫出声，却不敢贸然转过头去。“这恐怕并不合适，主席！”

 

“嗯，不合适，主席……”一直安静着的青年突然开口了。他的嗓子十分嘶哑，但并不难听出这青年音色的青涩；从嘴里滚出来的呓语带着酒气，十分含糊，如果仔细听还有点讥笑的意思。他的确醉得不行。

 

卡尔轻蹙着眉，有些担忧。他按捺住心里的紧张，犹疑地问道：“请问您家的住址是在哪里？”

 

他目睹着青年的躯体突然变得死人一般僵硬。接着，他睁开眼睛看向了卡尔，一边朝着他歪过了头，像个没有听懂问题的幼孩一般眨了眨眼。但卡尔知道他听得十分清楚。看着他，卡尔想起了一只垂死的白鸽；他竟有种想要跪下来悼唁的渴望。那双冰珠一般的眼睛像是浸泡过伏特加和泪水，挑逗又清澈；瘆人的红血丝让他看起来支离破碎，却又别有一种残酷的风情。如果卡尔的呼吸一不小心加快了，那么他希望至少这能让两人之间的空气暖起来，以勉强包裹住对面那看似遥远的灵魂。

 

“没了。”他说，眼里的冰碎了一点。

 

这次换卡尔闭上了眼睛。他注意着自己的呼吸，好不让自己露出一丝怜悯和悲伤的情绪。车仍旧缓缓行驶在大街上，雪下得小些了，但天色却仍在暗下来，让人怀疑是否还会有白日。就在他出神之时，卡尔听到车另一边的门锁突然松了；车门就那样被打开，寒风瞬间挤着缝隙跑了进来扑向卡尔，他猛地睁眼看向青年——他竟尝试跳下车去！卡尔不揣冒昧直接将青年一拽，并立即伸手将车门一关；待那溜进来的冷风舒缓了他的神经后，他才发现青年不但没挣开，还就势歪倒在了他的怀里。怀里的他竟还是那般冰冷。原本想将他扶正的卡尔最后还是没动，而是静静等待青年自己从他身上起身。他并不想惊动这再次安分下来的男孩。

 

“孩子。”卡尔这么唤着他，暗暗期待着他有丁点儿回应。

 

“我要回去。”青年靠在他肩上低喃。醉意让他听起来人畜无害，但卡尔不知道为什么，十分清楚这人的内核是一团跳动着的野火，根本无法被扑灭。卡尔感受着耳边喷来的鼻息和顶着自己肩章活动的下颚和脸颊，不禁心神不宁，有种说不上来的奇怪感觉抓挠着他的后脑。卡尔将他轻轻扶正，看了看他脸上越来越红的伤口，暗叹了口气，将他安定回原位之后，才轻轻开口问道：“你想回去哪里呢？”

 

青年报了个公寓的名字。卡尔并不清楚它在哪里，好在司机知道。接下来的路程中，青年没再说过一句话，也没有再动分毫。他显然是睡着了。卡尔也没有惊扰他，只是让司机再放慢了速度。车里的寒气逼人，却又沉甸甸的；卡尔下意识地屏息，一边听着青年平稳的呼吸，一直悬着的心又落了回去。

 

他很庆幸他在这个冬夜经过了高尔基大街。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自聂鲁达的《我喜欢你是寂静的》。
> 
> 钢铁之子*：斯大林名字的意思，英文恰好是Man of Steel。


End file.
